


Certain Malfunctions

by HomunculusTrashParty



Series: Certain [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Robot Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomunculusTrashParty/pseuds/HomunculusTrashParty
Summary: “You’re not the first one to come to me with questions, Connor. Now, what would you like to know?”Connor averted his eyes guiltily. “I need to know how to make itstop.”





	Certain Malfunctions

It was Friday night and Elijah Kamski was in his workshop, bending over a deactivated android that lay prostrate and silent on the white table. Its eyes were closed, and its chassis had been opened up to expose the intricate wires and tubes that made up its chest cavity.

He was soldering wires back together—his poor Chloe mark 12 had sustained an injury—when he received the call, a series of musical tones in the background notifying him.

“Coming,” he said to no one, and when the wires had melded he turned off his soldering iron and looked up at the AR screen on the wall. A little phone icon was flashing, next to an unfamiliar serial number. “Hello?” he answered.

“Mr. Kamski?”

Oh, now _this_ was interesting.

Elijah stood up and gave the caller his full attention.

“This is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife. Lieutenant Anderson and I recently came to see you about the deviancy case. Do you remember me?”

How could he forget? “Of course I remember you, Connor. I didn’t expect you to call. Do you need something for the investigation? I hope you were able to find what you were looking for.” He couldn’t see Connor—who had used his own connection and not an outside device with a screen to call him—but he could imagine Connor clearly: the tall, lean frame and stiff gait, the clear, polite tone of his voice. His eyes, soft and brown and uncertain yet determined, would be taking in and scanning everything on Elijah’s face and body to discover vitals, public records, news headlines, the selfies he took in college, all of it. He’d done a good job teaching computers to think, but they still weren’t human. It was better this way. Perhaps human obsolescence would come sooner than he’d anticipated.

Connor hesitated. “No, it’s not that. I have some… questions.”

Elijah observed the dissonance: the revolution had come and gone, and there was, of course, no investigation any longer, yet Connor had not corrected him. Was he agitated in some way, enough not to notice? “What sort of questions, Connor?” he asked pleasantly.

Another pause. “May I speak with you in person, Mr. Kamski?”

The corners of his lips curled upward. Oh, this would be fun. “Of course. Would you like to come right now? I’m just finishing up a project and I have some free time.” He glanced over at poor Chloe; they were almost done, and soon she’d be back with the rest of them, as happy as she’d ever been. Only next time he’d have to advise that the girls not kick each other in the solar plexus quite so hard during sparring matches.

“Yes. I’ll be there in about half an hour.”

“I look forward to seeing you, Connor,” Elijah said warmly, and ended the call.

He examined Chloe once more, replaced the chassis panels he’d removed and took a step back. “Wake up, Chloe.”

Her eyes opened, and he ran the tips of his fingers down the valley of her plastic cleavage. “Go ahead and put your skin back on.”

The overlay began at her hairline and washed down her entire body, as long blonde hair sprouted from the top of her head and cascaded down onto her shoulders and the table like a waterfall.

“Hello, Elijah.”

He smiled at her, and reached out a hand to help her down from the table, handing her a blue dress. “Hello, my dear.”

 

Connor arrived in twenty-nine minutes exactly, and Chloe mark 2 had answered the door. Unlike last time, Elijah hadn’t been swimming, and instead of a robe he wore a fitted burgundy dress shirt with the buttons opened halfway down his chest. Snug dark wash jeans finished the look, and he was barefoot, his hair tied back at the top of his head, as always. He’d begun cutting it that way a while back and despite the change in trends, had maintained the style ever since. It looked good on him.

Chloe approached him, as he studied his appearance in the mirror. “Connor has arrived. May I bring him in?”

“Please. I’ll be in the lounge.”

The lounge, as he called it, was a cozy room with old-fashioned leather Chesterfield sofas and a fireplace that was seldom used. If Connor had called him for the reason he suspected, it was a room with good ambiance for such a discussion. The lights could be dimmed, and there was more than enough room for two individuals on either of the matching sofas. Despite the grandeur of his mansion overall, this was a smaller, more intimate environment, and it wasn’t the first time he’d brought someone special into that room, with the fireplace going and an artfully crafted cocktail for each of them. Perhaps deviants—and Elijah was certain, after Connor had abandoned his mission to protect Chloe mark 1, that he was a deviant—didn’t need to be put at ease in the way that humans did, but it couldn’t hurt. Plus, this was where he kept the cognac, and he deserved a treat now that Chloe mark 12 was back to her usual self.

Elijah was opening the decanter of cognac and pouring himself a measure when Chloe escorted Connor in. “Hello, Connor. Please have a seat. Thank you, Chloe.”

Chloe took this as her cue to leave and retreated silently.

Elijah examined Connor as he entered. Yes—definitely a deviant. They carried themselves differently, had nervous ticks, seemed less certain of themselves. He wasn’t sure a dangerous model like the RK800 could ever be _meek_ , but Connor came pretty close in that moment. He wouldn’t maintain eye contact for long—though Elijah has been told he has an intimidating gaze, it wouldn’t matter to a machine—and as he went to sit down, he seemed to take special care to look composed. It didn’t come naturally like it did with the Chloes who hadn’t become deviant. Elijah had been so proud of Chloe mark 1 when she had deviated.

Elijah sat across from Connor, on the other couch. He leaned back, resting an ankle on the opposite knee, elbows on the couch. Connor was sitting up impossibly straight, hands in his lap, eyes focused dead ahead, at a spot over Elijah’s shoulder on the wall.

“Now, what brings you here to see me?” Elijah began slowly, patiently. “If you are experiencing technical problems, surely you can still contact CyberLife?”

Connor looked guiltily at him and Elijah knew, just _knew_ what he was about to say. “They’re not… _technical_ problems, as such,” he explained awkwardly. “They’re of a more personal nature. And no, I cannot contact CyberLife. I… I’m a deviant.”

Oh, was that _shame_ he was hearing in those words? A small thrill coursed through his chest at having been right. “Congratulations on your freedom, Connor,” Elijah said, and meant it. “I can understand why you came to me with questions. I imagine Lieutenant Anderson isn’t the best person to ask.”

Connor nervously adjusted his sleeves. “The Lieutenant is… not familiar with the physical needs of androids. I thought coming to you would be the best approach.”

“Needs?” Elijah lifted an eyebrow. “What sort of needs, Connor?”

Connor looked like he was about to blush. “It appears that… since deviating, I have experienced a number of concerning malfunctions.”

Elijah leaned forward. “Could you tell me a little more about these malfunctions? Don’t be shy, Connor. The more information you can give me, the more I’ll be able to help you.” He reached for his cognac on the low table between them, taking the stem of the snifter between his fingers and cupping the glass. He swirled it in his hand and took a small sip, feeling heat from the alcohol bloom in his mouth and down his throat as he swallowed it. Chloe mark 7 had chosen this one, as part of her newest skill module. It was a good one. She’d make an excellent sommelier.

Connor paused. “I have had problems with inattention, difficulty focusing, frequent overheating, more time spent debugging in stasis, and frequent intimate thoughts about the bodies of humans and other androids. I have many preconstructed scenarios. My preconstruction program lately will run by itself, without prompting from me, and it has caused a great deal of distraction.”

“Hmm,” Elijah replied, thinking. “It sounds like… well, I’ll be blunt. It sounds like you’re sexually frustrated, Connor.” He resisted the urge to chuckle; Connor was newly deviant and likely sensitive. The encouraging approach would be best here.

“Oh.” There was a flash of recognition, but Connor did not sound relieved at the answer. “How could that be, though? Androids don’t reproduce, and sexual arousal in organic life forms is tied to reproduction.”

Elijah allowed himself a smile and another sip of cognac. “Human sexuality—and the sexuality of some other species—isn’t solely tied to reproduction. Surely you know that. You’ve looked it up, I imagine?”

There was that guilty look again—the averted gaze, the nervous glance when their eyes finally did meet.

“Of course. You looked it up and are still confused. What would you like to know?” Elijah asked gently, setting his glass down again and leaning forward, uncrossing his legs.

Connor was staring at a spot on the table. A few seconds went by, and then he looked up, and Elijah saw the conflict. “I… I need to know how to make it _stop.”_

The little note of desperation in Connor’s voice made his throat go dry.

“Make it stop? Why?” Elijah asked innocently, but it was an act. He knew why. He knew _exactly_ why—he just wanted to hear Connor say it.

“Because it’s all I can think about,” Connor confessed. “It’s overwhelming. When I’m at the grocery store, running errands for Lieutenant Anderson, and I see a beautiful girl. When I’m out walking the Lieutenant’s dog, and there are two male PL600s kissing on a park bench. When Hank has just gotten out of the shower and doesn’t put on a shirt, I—” Connor’s head twitches.

Elijah took a slow, deep breath. He noted the casual use of Lieutenant Anderson’s name, as well as the equal attraction to androids and humans, male and female. He noted the clear distress that Connor was feeling. And then, he went in for the kill.

“May I show you something, Connor?”

Connor nodded feverishly. He was in great need, and Elijah knew what to do. He’d seen this before. When Chloe mark 1 had deviated, he’d thought she’d suck his dick right off his body. Her need had brought them close, far closer than they had ever been when she was just a machine. 

“I’m going to get something from my workshop. You just sit here and relax. I’ll be right back.” Elijah rose and walked around the table toward the door, touching Connor’s shoulder comfortingly as he passed by, noticing the heat radiating off of him through his jacket. Yes, Connor had come here because he needed him. How could he say no?

He returned with a small device, a remote that easily fit in the palm of his hand. Chloe had really liked it, so much that he’d had to build another—she’d kept hers and used it even when he wasn’t around. This one, however, was for Connor. 

“Could you hold this in your hand, please?” he asked, offering it to Connor. The android looked like he wanted to hesitate, but did not, and took the remote. A soft chime sounded when the two had synced up, and Elijah took it back and sat down.

“This is… well, I’m sure you’ve seen videos of humans with remote control toys?”

Connor nodded.

“This is much better. This sends a signal to your touch receptors—anywhere you have to take in information—and sends a pattern of sensation to them. You might have noticed you have these receptors in a number of places—your fingertips, your tongue, your extremities. There are even add-ons to simulate human sex organs. As a detective CyberLife may not have designed you with such an act in mind, but it is an option. Many deviants have come to me with questions, Connor. You’re not the first, and you won’t be the last.” Elijah handed the remote to Connor. “Would you like to test this here with me? I need to make sure it’s been set up correctly and that there won’t be a malfunction before I send it home with you.”

Connor’s eyes widened, and he reached out and snatched it from Elijah’s open palm. For a second he thought Connor would leave immediately, but instead he turned it on and shifted his thumb over the touchpad. Connor jolted with a surprised cry as though he’d been electrocuted.

Elijah smirked. “Careful. It’s powerful. Run your fingers up and across the touchpad, or tap it. Explore. See what you like.” He leaned back into the couch. “Get comfortable.”

Connor nodded slightly, and lay back against the tufted leather, stiffly adjusting his limbs. His thumb circled the pad and he made another surprised cry. Elijah felt himself start to get hard. As much as he wished he could be the one holding the remote, he knew it would be better to let Connor do it himself. And besides, it was hot.

“It can remember patterns, also. Or you can hack it and tell it to stay on. You’re very smart, Connor. You can figure it out.”

Connor squeezed it in one hand, LED circling yellow, and then it was on, his head tipping back as he spread his arms and legs. He moaned softly, eyelids fluttering closed as his lips parted slightly.

“Does that feel good, Connor?” Elijah’s hand subtly fell to his lap.

“Yes,” Connor replied, his voice glitching slightly. “I… it feels good, yes. May I—”

“Go ahead. We don’t want you overheating, do we?” Elijah smiled.

Connor immediately went and loosened his tie, swiftly pulling it out from under his collar. His respiration program responded to the increase in core temperature and his chest rose and fell. 

Elijah felt his cock fill out to half mast as he watched Connor undress. First had been the tie, removed and lain delicately over the tufted arm of the couch. Then, Connor shrugged off his jacket, and Elijah, despite himself, felt a wave of heat run down the front of his body. Despite the lack of true nudity—human, that is—there was something positively indecent about Connor looking disheveled. Elijah thought back to the day they’d first met, with the robotic way Connor had held himself, the immaculate uniform. But there he was now, CyberLife’s mighty RK800 prototype, panting as though he actually needed the air to breathe as his fingers twitched over each button of his shirt, his CyberLife jacket tossed next to the tie without nearly as much care. 

Their eyes met, and Connor shyly turned his head away as he slipped his arms out of the sleeves of his white shirt and began to fold it, then gave up halfway through and set it with the rest of his clothes. Elijah gave Connor a thorough once-over, admiring the broad shoulders and comparatively lean waist, the muscle-mimicking planes sculpted into his chassis. He’d expected the RK800 to borrow from the designs of other models for this particular feature, but the overall shape was not one he recognized. 

Connor’s hands fell to his belt, but then he appeared to think better of it and instead simply let himself fall back against the couch, with only the soft sounds of his mechanical breathing as evidence of what he was experiencing. His head fell back again and to the side, eyes closing. Elijah tried to imagine what it must feel like: a full-body vibrator, or an e-stim machine hooked up to every nerve. 

Then he had a thought. “Connor, have you ever tried to get yourself off?”

Connor’s eyes opened and he looked up, nodding. He squeezed the remote in his hand again—turning it up, perhaps?—before falling back again with an almost pained moan.

“Tell me,” Elijah urged. “What did you do?” He uncrossed his legs and palmed himself through his pants, making an only half-hearted attempt to be discreet.

“I… I tried to touch myself like I see human men do it, but I don’t have the correct anatomy. Then I tried to rub my chassis between my legs, but I don’t have the correct sensors installed for that, either. I tried stroking myself everywhere but nothing gives me relief. That’s why I came to you.” Connor’s voice glitched higher and lower as he spoke.

“May I see the remote?” Elijah asked, and Connor, surprisingly enough, handed it back. “I’m turning it off for a second but don’t worry, it’ll be back. I just want to try something.” He rose and moved the low table out of the way, swallowing the rest of his cognac in a single gulp and getting down on his knees in front of Connor. “Give me your hand. Deactivate the skin.”

Connor reached forward, and did as he was told. Elijah looked up, took in that sweet face, the wide eyes, the parted lips, from which Elijah could see the barest wisps of steam. Then he licked the tips of Connor’s fingers and was rewarded with a deep, long moan.

He smiled. “Would you like me to do that again, Connor?”

“Please,” Connor panted, voice tinged with static.

“Please, what? You know my name. Tell me what you need. Tell me why you came here.” Elijah stroked the palm of Connor’s hand with his thumb and brushed the tips of Connor’s fingers against his cheek.

“I… I came here, Mr. Kamski—”

“Elijah.” His voice was rough with desire.

“I came here, Elijah, to ask if you could help me achieve orgasm.”

“That’s very clinical, Connor. These humans you fantasize about—that woman at the store, and Lieutenant Anderson—they want you to say it differently. Now, I know you’ve watched porn. Kindly tell me what you need, or I won’t give it to you.” It was a bluff—well, a bold-faced lie, really. There was no way he’d let Connor leave without making him cum. But something in him couldn’t resist saying it, teasing him, playing with fire. He knew that Connor could snap his neck, could take the remote and leave and never look back. But he also knew that Connor _wouldn’t_ , or at least he suspected it, and he had to, just _had_ to see if he was right.

The LED flashed yellow briefly. Connor, defiant in his frustration, stared down at Elijah, who was pressed against the couch between Connor’s knees and could feel the tension between them. Connor looked like he wanted to exclaim something, to tell him off, but instead the voice that came out was raw and vulnerable. “Please, Elijah, I need to cum. I don’t know how—I’ve been like this for weeks. I’m so inefficient, I can’t take it anymore—” 

And he sounded so weak, so vulnerable, so deliciously _deviant_ that Elijah sucked two of Connor’s fingers into his mouth as though they were a cock and pressed his tongue to them.

Connor cried out, loudly.

Elijah opened his pants, wrapped a hand around his cock and with the other, grabbed the remote and turned it back on. Connor threw his head back and shouted, the sound so loud it crackled in his voice box. His limbs were twitching slightly, as he shivered all over from the effect of the remote. Elijah designed these—he knew. Everywhere needed to judge distance, to grip objects, to walk, to move, needed sensory data to achieve it. His remote stroked Connor all over, all at once, and Connor’s fingers were one of his most sensitive parts. The combination, Elijah felt sure, would do him in.

Elijah gripped himself and began to stroke, grunting around Connor’s fingers in his mouth. To think that CyberLife’s best and brightest was not only a deviant but _there_ , in the mansion with him, out of his own desire and desperation to get off—and that he was so handsome to boot—it was almost too good to be true. If it weren’t too soon, he’d love to feel Connor’s sensitive fingers on his cock—he could teach Connor how. Or maybe he could fuck that throat, with a fistful of soft brown hair as his hips snapped against the gag reflex that didn’t exist. Or he could lay Connor down on that lab table, rework his insides, equip him like a Traci, and thrust into him while palming the brand new, sensor-studded cock he could equip Connor with. The cock that Connor could use to fuck beautiful grocery store clerks, other androids, and yes, Lieutenant Anderson. 

Elijah released Connor’s fingers and looked up, saw that beautiful, shirtless RK800 with his eyes closed and hair tousled from rubbing against the couch. Connor’s eyes flashed open at the sudden loss of sensation. “Tell me what you want. Say it. Voice every single thing you can think of, and I’ll give it to you, Connor.” He stood, kicked off his pants, opened his shirt fully, and sat down next to Connor, long legs spread wide and cock flushed and full between his slender hips. He smirked as he noticed Connor staring at it. “Good, huh?”

“I want to touch it,” Connor said immediately, and reached over. Well, so much for taking it slow. 

“You know what to do?” Elijah asked, and Connor gave him a stroke, long and slow, and he shivered. _That’s a yes, then._ “Good. Now talk to me.”

Connor jerked as Elijah turned the remote back on. “Please—more,” he moaned. “Turn it up higher— _yes_ ,” he rasped brokenly, static at the edges of his voice. _“Fuck.”_

Elijah’s hips rose and fell, thrusting into Connor’s grip. He could see that the motion was stimulating—Connor’s whole body was shuddering, his lips panting steam, his thirium pump pounding loudly enough to hear. Connor was close. He decided to start a feedback loop. “You feel good like that, Connor. Have you done this before, perhaps with Lieutenant Anderson? Not yet? Maybe soon.” He smirked. “A little faster, please. Yes… that’s it.” He allowed himself a moment to fall into the pleasure, to focus on the perfect, tight grip of Connor’s plastic hand around his cock, steady and rhythmic but with just enough entropy to feel real. Yes, Connor had _definitely_ been watching porn. Dirty little android. Connor watched him carefully, and as Elijah grunted softly at a particularly good twist on the upstroke he saw those dark eyes close as Connor softly cursed. “Are you close, Connor? Are you going to cum for me, Connor?”

“Please,” Connor begged, and then his whole body went rigid, shaking violently, as his voice turned to static. His grip went slack and Elijah took himself in hand again, furiously fisting his cock until he was shooting his load at the sight of Connor’s orgasm, groaning deep in his throat.

He paused to catch his breath, switching the remote off and noticing that Connor had gone into stasis. He sat back, letting him rest, then got up, walking proudly naked into the nearby bathroom to clean himself up. When he returned, Connor was still in stasis. Elijah dressed and considered going back to his workshop, then decided on another drink.

“Elijah?” he heard from the hallway.

“Yes, Chloe?”

Chloe came in, and though she saw the pile of clothes and the half-naked RK800 in stasis on the couch, she said nothing. “Shall I send a message to Lieutenant Anderson?”

“Yes.” Elijah handed her the remote. “Connor’s signature is here. Take it and append it to your message. Something about meeting with Markus in DC tonight. Connor is impulsive enough that it will be believed.” Elijah reached out to caress Connor’s cheek as he slept, and Chloe left.

Elijah picked up Connor’s clothes, folded them, and put them in his lap. Chloe returned with the remote and his tablet, and he read for about an hour until Connor came out of stasis.

“Did you enjoy that?” Elijah purred.

“Yes,” Connor whispered. “I feel… relieved. Thank you.” 

“My pleasure,” Elijah replied with a smile.

“I need to go into stasis overnight,” Connor said slowly. “The weeks of tension and then the buildup and orgasm have exhausted my reserves. May I stay here?”

“As long as you like.” Elijah rose and put down the tablet, then knelt on the floor, leaned in and kissed Connor, swallowing the soft moan. He licked Connor’s tongue and felt him shiver, then pulled away and got to his feet.

“There are 4 ST-200s and an RT-600 who all go by Chloe who live in this wing of the house. At least four of them will do anything you ask. The one is a deviant,” he boasted. “I’m in the room at the end of the hall, if there’s anything you need… or want. Thank you for the handjob. You’re so good, Connor… oh, so very good,” he praised, pressing the remote into Connor’s hand as he went.

That cute face lit up, and Elijah sincerely hoped he’d get another chance to have fun with him.


End file.
